macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 91st Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons (Bold is for new balloons) *[[Olaf|'Olaf']]' '(To promote Olaf's Frozen Adventure) - 1st time (Walt Disney Animation Studios) *Ice Age's Scrat & His Acorn (Retired/To celebrate Ice Age's 15th anniversary) - 3rd and Last time (20th Century Fox) *Ronald McDonald - 3rd time (McDonald's) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid, Greg Heffley (To promote Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway) - 2nd time (Amulet Books, an Imprint of Abrams) *Hello Kitty (Retired) - 6th and last time (Sanrio) *Red Mighty Morphin Power Ranger (To promote Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel and the franchise's 20th Anniversary) - 4th time (Saban Brands) *Pikachu (To promote Pokémon Ultra Sun ''and Pokémon Ultra Moon'') - 4th time (The Pokemon Company International) *Trolls (To promote Trolls Holiday) - 2nd time (DreamWorks Animation) *Charlie Brown - 2nd time (Peanuts Worldwide) *[[Jett from Super Wings|'Jett from Super Wings']] (First South Korean balloon in the parade) - 1st Time (Alpha Group) *[[PAW Patrol's Chase|'PAW Patrol's Chase']] - 1st time''' (Spin Master LTD)' *Angry Birds' Red (Retired/To celebrate the announcement of ''The Angry Birds Movie 2/To promote Angry Birds Blues) - 3rd and Last time (Rovio Animation) *SpongeBob SquarePants (To promote Spongebob SquarePants: The Broadway Musical) - 5th time (Nickelodeon) *Pillsbury Doughboy - 4th time (Pillsbury) *Sinclair's Dino - 3rd time (Sinclair Oil Corporation) *[[The Grinch|'Dr. Seuss' The Grinch']]' ('To promote The Grinch (2018 film)) - 1st time (Illumination Entertainment) *The Elf on the Shelf - 6th time Novelty Balloons (Bold for new novelty balloons) *[[Blue & White Macy's Stars|'Blue & White Macy's Stars']] - 1st time *Pumpkins (Retired) - 6th time *Harold the Fireman (Retired) - 9th time *Macy's Yellow Stars - 3rd time *[[Harold|'Harold the Baseball Player']] (To celebrate Miracle on 34th Street's 70th anniversary/Retired) - 1st and only time (20th Century Fox Home Entertainment) *Rex the Happy Dragon (Retired) - 3rd and last time *Blue Snowflake Ornaments (First time since 2012/Retired) - 10th and last time *Red & Green Candy Cane (First time since 2014/Removed from Parade/Retired) - 2nd time *[[Christmas Lights|'Christmas String of Lights']] (First time in main parade/Retired) - 1st and only time *Charlie, Kit & C.J. Holiday Elves (Retired) - 5th and last time for Charlie and Kit, 3rd and last time for C.J. *[[Macy's Golden Starflakes|'Red & Gold Macy's Starflakes']] - 1st Time Balloonheads * Pilgrim Man & Woman - 13th time * Mama, Papa & Baby - 3rd time Balloonicles (Bold is for new balloonicles) *[[Aflac Duck|'The Aflac Duck ']]- 1st time (Aflac Insurance) Trycaloons * Tough Guy & Bulldog - 7th time * Nutcracker & Mouse King - 6th time Floats *Tom Turkey (Retired) - 25th and last time (Bravo's Top Chef) *The Cranberry Cooperative - 3rd time (Ocean Spray) *Frozen Fall Fun - 7th time (NHL/Discover Card) *1-2-3 Sesame Street - 14th time (Sesame Workshop) *'Universal Playground '- 1st time (Universal Kids) *On The Roll Again - 8th time (Homewood Suites by Hilton) *It's All Rock & Roll (Retired) - 6th and last time (Gibson Guitars) *Big City Cheer! - 3rd time (Spirit of America Productions) *'Shimmer and Shine '- 1st time (Nickelodeon) *Building A Better World - 2nd time (Girl Scouts of U.S.A) *The Colonel's Trip to NYC (Retired) - 3rd and last time (KFC) *'Everyone's Favorite Bake Shop' - 1st time (Entenmann's) '' *Big Apple (Retired) - 14th and last time ''(New York Daily News) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Retired) - 6th and last time (Nickelodeon) *'Parade Day Mischief' - 1st time (Sour Patch Kids) *Fun House - 2nd time (Krazy Glue) *The Aloha Spirit - 2nd time (King's Hawaiian) *Discover Adventure! - 3rd time (Build-A-Bear Workshop) *Stirrin' Up Sweet Sensations (Retired) - 6th and last time (Domino Sugar) *'Harvest in the Valley '- 1st time (Green Giant) *Mount Rushmore's American Pride - 8th time (South Dakota Department of Tourism) *Deck the Halls - 2nd time (Balsam Hill) *Snoopy's Doghouse - 3rd time (Peanuts Worldwide) *Heartwarming Holiday Countdown - 3rd time (Hallmark Channel) *'Macy's Singing Christmas Tree' - 1st time (Macy's and Delta Airlines) *Santa's Sleigh - 9th time (Macy's) Specialty Units * "Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade" Banner * Big Red Shoe Car * NYPD Mounted Unit * "An American Tradition" Banner * Big Apple Circus * NYC Parks Mounted Unit Toy Floats * Star-Mobile #1 * Star-Mobile #2 * Rocking Giraffe * Star-Mobile #3 * Rocking Lobster * Rocking Horse * Rocking Moose Performers *Tom Colicchio & Padma Lakshmi *Patti LaBelle *Wyclef Jean *Ray Bourque and Bryan Trottier *Ronald McDonald and The McKids *The Cast and Muppets of Sesame Street with Leslie Odom Jr. *Angelica Hale *Andy Grammer *Jimmy Falloon & The Roots *Miss America 2018 Cara Mund *Jojo Siwa; performed "Kid in a Candy Store" *Andra Day & Common *Dustin Lynch *Sara Evans *Bebe Rexha; performed "Meant to Be" *Kat Graham *Nicky Jam *Flo Rida; performed "Hola" *Goo Goo Dolls *Sabrina Carpenter *Cam *Lauren Alaina *Smokey Robinson *Olivia Holt *Snoopy, Lucy and Linus *98 Degrees *Macy's Singing Christmas Tree Choir *Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Marching Bands * Prairie View A&M University Marching Storm * Nation Ford High School Marching Band * Trumbull High School Golden Eagle Marching Band * West Harrison High School Marching Band * U.S. Air Force Band and Color Guard * NYPD Marching Band * Ohio University Marching 110 * Colony High School Band * Rosemount High School Marching Band * Rockford High School Marching Band * Davis High School Marching Band * Macy's Great American Marching Band Performance Groups * Spirit of America Cheer * Camp Broadway * 34th & Phunk * Red Hot Mamas * Spirit of America Dance Stars Clowns * Hi-Roller Skating Clowns * Wintertime Clowns * Turkey Tech Players & Sports Fans * Corny-Copia Clowns * Viking Clowns * Artist Clowns * Breakfast Clowns * Toy Blocks * Ragdoll Clowns * POP! Flower Clowns * Springtime Clowns * Birthday Party Clowns * Patriotic Clowns * Silly Sailors * Malt Shop Clowns * City Tourist Clowns * Keystone Cops & Robbers * Funny Firefighter Brigade * Vintage Clowns * Baseball All-Stars * Circus Clowns * Silly Seaside Clowns & Sea Creatures * Arrrsome Pirates * Jester Clowns * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Hoedown Clowns * Funny Farm Clowns * Gnomes * Slumber Party Clowns * Sleepy Clowns * Santa's Toy Box Clowns Clown Cars * Confetti-Pult * Taxi Cab of Clowns * Fire Truck Clown Vehicle * Half-Baked Holiday Sweets * Produce Wagons Trivia * This is the first Parade to make use of the Bourton font family used in today’s era of the Parade‘s text wordmarks. * This marks Matt Lauer’s 20th and final year hosting the Parade, as he would be fired from NBC mere days afterwards due to his sexual misconduct allegations. Category:Lineups